


Roomates

by Libraryman85



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryman85/pseuds/Libraryman85
Summary: It's been three years since Wally West gave his life. Artemis has grown increasingly lonely over that time, is it time to seek a new relationship? Will she find it in one of her best friends?





	1. Brunch

Artemis woke up with a pounding headache and dry mouth. She sat up and looked around blearily, trying to get her bearings and remember what had happened. Moonlight streamed in through the gossamer curtains and illuminated an unfamiliar room. Vague images began to filter into her memory. Yesterday had been The Day. A bar with the old team, another bar with M’gann and Zatanna, another bar, alone. The need to feel connected. Just then, a snore broke into her reverie and she looked down. 

Lying there next to her was a man, mid-twenties, ginger, muscular. Not Him. She lowered her head into her hands as reality crashed around her. Heart racing, Artemis took a shuddering breath and willed herself to calm down. Wally was gone, had been gone for three years now. She needed to remember that, accept that, live that. Usually she was fine, but whenever June 20th rolled around the dull ache she felt at all times turned into a fresh wound. She was there again, watching the one person she loved and trusted most in the world give his life to save it. 

With a deep sigh, Artemis swung her legs over the side of the bed looked at the clock on the bedside. 5 a.m.; dawn was just around the corner, and it was a miracle she was hungover instead of still drunk. Padding lightly around the bedroom, she collected her clothes and put them on in silence. The man in the bed continued to snore softly, each breath twisting the knife of guilt in Artemis’ gut. It always happened when she got too drunk, trying to replace him, to fill the void he’d left in her life. Walking over to the window, she opened it quietly and stepped out onto the fire escape, closing it just as quietly behind her, high heels held in one hand. 

Wishing she had M’gann’s ability to fly, Artemis made her way down to ground level, head throbbing, heart sinking, and went home. She needed to freshen up before brunch with Zatanna, and brace herself for the gentle chiding that was sure to come. 

**********************************************************************************************************  
Zatanna lowered herself into her seat across from Artemis at their favorite windowside table. She scooted her chair in and looked at Artemis. She’d clearly had a rough night, which was no surprise given what it represented for her. Artemis’ eyes were clear, but dark bags, covered poorly by a rushed makeup job, and a general slouch in her usually alert demeanor told the truth. Her blonde hair was done in her usual braid behind her, not as smart as usual. No makeup, which wasn’t all that unusual, but she usually put in more effort for these brunches. She was wearing a jade blouse with charcoal slacks. Zatanna herself was in a newish suit, fresh from her tailor. 

With a small smile, Zatanna lifted the mimosa their waiter had just set down, looked out over the bay, took a sip, and asked “So, how was the rest of your night?”

“Fine, fine.” Artemis picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip. Setting it down, she picked up the menu to look it over. “Hung out for a bit longer after you and M’Gann left. Had another beer or two, went home, here we are.”  
Zatanna nodded and picked up her own menu, giving it a glance and, deciding to be decadent today, settled on brioche french toast. Looking over the top, she noticed that Artemis was staring out the window, looking more contemplative than she usually did. She set down her menu and took another sip of her mimosa. “So, three years. I know this is a silly question since we see each other all the time, but. How are you?”

“Fine… fine,” Artemis replied, shaking her head as though to dislodge some thought that was stuck there. “Just tired, ‘Tana.”

“You did seem intent on draining the bar a little more than usual last night.”

“Yeah.” With a mirthless chuckle Artemis looked down. “It’s just hard. I can’t believe it’s been that long. It feels like it’s been forever, but at the same time, not. I get home most nights and expect to see Wally studying, or cooking. Other nights, I get back from coaching or something and life seems normal. Like... Wally just moved, or we broke up or something, like what happened was normal. Then I just feel worse.” She heaved a deep sigh and took another drink of her coffee. 

“You know I’ve offered to let you move in with me, you can sell your place. I’ve got more than enough room,” Zatanna said, a slight lilt at the end, encouraging. 

“I know, ‘Tana, I know. I just.” Another sigh. “Maybe.” 

“Okay, well, think about it. It’d be nice to have you closer. I tend to get busy with my shows, but I’d love to have you around.” 

With that, the waiter came back and took their orders and menus. The conversation stayed light while they waited for their food. Artemis groused good naturedly about being a coach and personal trainer. Zatanna talked about getting everything set for her new run as the house magician at the Coliseum. That had been a big step up in her career. 

The food arrived hot and conversation died down as they began to eat in companionable silence, looking out over the harbor, sunlight streaming in. Artemis was eating some sort of benedict, while Zatanna had the special brioche french toast. It was delicious, and she savored every sweet bite. As they were beginning to wrap up their meal, Zatanna had the waiter warm up her coffee, and turned back to Artemis. 

“Really though, Artemis. My offer stands. I know it’s been hard, and at this point you can’t fool me. I can tell you were out later last night, at the very least.”

“I was,” Artemis said with a nonchalant shrug. “I went to another bar.’

“Artemis,” Zatanna chided, “you can’t drink away-”

“I know!” Artemis replied angrily. “I know I can’t ‘drink away the pain,’ but it’s one damn night a year. You have no damn idea how hard it is to lose-”

“You may want to rethink that sentence before you finish it,” Zatanna said, the color rising in her face, “I do know what it’s like to lose people close to you. We all do. Moreover, I know what it’s like to lose family.”

“Yeah, sure, but your dad is Dr. Fate, not... Dead or worse,” Artemis countered. 

“He is both. But the point is. This is not a grief competition.”

“I know... I know,” Artemis conceded. With a frustrated sigh she ran her hand down her face.”I’m just tired, still partly hungover, and damnit, I miss Wally.”

“Of course you do. And you should,” Zatanna said, placing her hand over Artemis’ comfortingly. “But don’t destroy yourself. I’ll tell you what.” With a flourish of her other hand and a mumbled phrase, Zatanna made a keycard and ticket appear in her hand. “Here,” she said, handing them to Artemis, “a ticket to opening night. I really need my best friend there. AND the keycard to my apartment. It’s long past time that you had a copy.”

As Zatanna signaled for the check, Artemis took the card and ticket and looked at them. She smiled sadly at Zatanna. 

“Thanks, that’s… flattering and... great.” She tucked them into her clutch and reached for the check. Zatanna grabbed the check and clucked at her. 

“Please, I’d never let you pay for this particular meal.” Sliding the cash in, she stood and offered her hand to Artemis. “Now, how about we walk off brunch and see what mischief we can get into?”

Artemis took the hand, giving a more authentic smile. “Thanks, I’d like that.”


	2. After The Mission

Not for the first time in her life, or the past 24 hours for that matter, Artemis found herself wondering how she’d gotten in this situation. True, this time she was fully clothed, but she was still fairly uncomfortable. 

“Okay, darling, I’m going to take your inseam now,” said the slender woman who was now kneeling at her feet. 

“Okay,” Artemis replied, taking a sip from the whiskey that had been handed to her as soon as she’d set foot in the shop. Somehow, they’d gone from looking at makeup for each of them, to a quiet coffeeshop, to this. “So, ‘Tana. Remind me why I need a suit again?”

“Because you deserve nice things, and you need something to wear to my premiere,” Zatanna said matter of factly. “And because I get to spoil my best friend once in awhile. It’s not every day I get to take introduce someone to Jasmine, either.” Zatanna sat on a fainting couch against one wall, one leg crossed over the other, sipping her own champagne and smiling. 

“Fair point,” Artemis responded, “But a bespoke suit... Are you sure? I mean, it’s awful expensive.”

“It’s an investment,” Zatanna said, pointing her glass at Artemis. “Anyway, what’s done is done. You have excellent taste, by the way.” Zatanna chuckled, a contralto burble. “Charcoal grey, canary lining. It’ll look great on you!”

The woman on the ground, Jasmine, stood up. She looked over the measurements she’d taken and smiled up at Artemis. She wasn’t what Artemis pictured in her head when someone said ‘tailor’. She wasn’t an old man, for starters. Jasmine was youngish, wore her bleached white hair short, dressed in slacks and a vest, and had full sleeve tattoos showing on her arms from where her sleeves were rolled up. 

“You’re all set,” Jasmine said. “Come back in two weeks for a second fitting with the actual suit. I usually have a longer list, but I’ll bump you up for Zatanna.” Jasmine smiled and as she was exiting the room said, “see yourselves out, but no rush.” With that she left. 

The room was well appointed. It was similar to the fitting rooms in a bridal shop, but more subdued. The walls were white, the fainting couch was upholstered in a rich blue velvet, and there were a few leather armchairs and a small wet bar, in addition to the mirrors and a small tailor’s stand. 

“So, that’s it then?” asked Artemis playfully. “No more asking about fabric preferences? Patterns? Lining fabric and patterns? Cuts? Trouser breaks?” she continued as she stepped down, drained her glass, and set it on the bar. 

“Yes, we’re done.” Zatanna finished her champagne, set it on the bar as well and turned to Artemis. “Now that my secret mission has been accomplished, what shall we do?”

“I’ve got an idea or two,” Artemis began to reply. Just then, a low beep sounded from each woman’s wrist. “Well then, that decides that.” They exited the shop together at a brisk walk, making their way to the closest transport tubes to see what the latest crisis was. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Kaldur was pacing the front of the conference room. "Allow us to begin this retrospective meeting," he said, sitting down. "I believe that we did well, but as with all things, there is room for improvement. Artemis, good job providing fire support. It made a notable difference when the situation became more precarious.”

Artemis nodded and gave Kaldur a smile. “Thanks.” 

These retrospectives were a new thing they’d started doing after missions; they were supposed to help them improve without resorting to arguing, as had happened more than once in the old days. Artemis picked back up the thread of Kaldur’s talk. He brought up a holographic map of the building complex they had just successfully defended. 

“Now, we’ve covered what we did well. Here’s where we can improve.” Several dots came up in red on the map. “Zatanna, you let yourself get too overwhelmed here, and we had to divert more people than necessary. You’re strong, but don’t be stubborn. Radio for help earlier-”

“I radioed as soon as it became clear that the situation was escalating beyond my control. I can handle crowds to a point, and that point tipped quickly,” Zatanna said a little hotly. 

“That is as may be, but it put unnecessary strain at these locations.” Here sections flared blue. “Just be mindful in the future, when we have a big assignment like this. They’re producing incredible technology there that we need to protect,” Kaldur went on, and Artemis stole a look at Zatanna. She looked a little miffed, but she soon resigned herself as the rest of the meeting went on. When the meeting was over, Artemis went over to Zatanna and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, ‘Tana, you seemed a little miffed there when Kaldur called you out,” she said softly as they walked.

“I was.. Am,” Zatanna said. “I know that I SHOULD have called for help earlier… but. Combat is so fluid that I thought I had a handle on the situation before it went pear shaped.” Artemis nodded. “I’m not psychic, just magical.” She smiled at the small joke. Artemis pulled her into a side hug. 

“Well, any time you need a hand, just call on me.” Artemis flexed with her free arm. “I’m strong. Like bull.” Zatanna smiled and laid her head on Artemis’ arm, returning the hug before pushing her away playfully. 

“Well, strong Arty. Now that we’ve been lectured at, and you’ve been praised, what do you want to do?”

“Well, tomorrow’s Saturday, soooo…”

“Friend date?”

“Friend date,” Artemis said happily with a nod.

**********************************************************************************************************

With a beep, the door to Zatanna’s apartment opened. 

“I’m glad you at least brought some stuff to leave in the spare room,” Zatanna said as they walked through the door.

“Jeeze, ‘Tana, you make it sound like I’m some half live-in boyfriend,” Artemis joked. 

“Well,” Zatanna quipped, eyeing her up in an exaggerated manner, “tall, blonde, buff.. You fit the bill.” They both giggled at this as they took their shoes off and made their way into the living room. “Seriously, though. It makes sense. For times like this, at least you have stuff to use to freshen up before dinner. Sushi sound good?”

“Sure,” Artemis replied. “Meet out here in a bit?” 

Zatanna nodded in agreement and watched as Artemis disappeared into the guest room. As Zatanna went into her own room to get ready, she pondered on Artemis’ quip. Wasn’t it some cliche that it was the first sign of a ‘committed’ relationship when the other person began bringing things that were theirs over? With a smile, she shrugged this off. Sure it was, absolutely. That’s what made it funny, she thought. Framing their friendship that way. It was true, she did sometimes get lonely, and would greatly appreciate the company if Artemis moved in, but that was all. True, she’d have to make accommodations for her dog, but that wasn’t a big deal.It wasn’t as though she needed to split the rent either, the Casino comped her suite of rooms for the duration of her contract. 

She just wanted the company. Who better to provide it than her best friend. As she stepped into the shower, she smirked to herself. She’d have to step up her game to get Arty to move in. It shouldn’t be hard, nights like tonight actually made it easier. Having a shared base of operations only made sense. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Artemis was leaning against the shower wall, letting the warm water run over her, relax her. With her eyes closed, she ran her hand over her shoulder where Zatanna had laid her head, and her heart fluttered. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt like this, it was likely the proximity to someone she felt so close with. She could almost feel Zatanna’s head resting there still. With a sigh, she resumed her shower. Sure, she’d had the odd fling or two the past couple of years. True, nothing had come close to replacing Wally. Nothing could… or should. But these little flutters were getting troublesome. Zatanna was her best friend, not some… replacement or placeholder. Not someone to project her desire for company onto. 

And yet, she thought as she massaged conditioner into her hair, she couldn’t deny that the more time she spent with Zatanna, the closer they grew. Not just that, but the more affection she had, and the more she thought about her. She berated herself for that line of thought. Good lord, she needed to drop the line of thinking. She was just thinking in circles and it was getting nowhere. She rinsed her hair, turned off the water, and stepped out to towel off. Wrapping a towel around herself and her hair, she stepped out of the well appointed shower and into the guest bedroom. 

She looked around. It was warm and homey. Zatanna had insisted on furnishing the suite herself instead of letting the casino stock it. Her meticulous attention to detail showed through. The bed was a queen, made with comfortable sheets and a luxurious down comforter. All of the furniture was a light maple and shone. The walls were sparse, it was true, but Zatanna always said this was so Artemis could make it her own when she moved in. When Wally had first died, Zatanna had made the offer, and Artemis had refused. It would have been a betrayal to abandon their home so soon. There was no telling if and when he would come back. 

As time went on, she’d just grown comfortable there. Zatanna floated the offer now and again, but the truth was that her apartment wouldn’t have been much bigger than Artemis and Wally’s house, so it was a moot point. But since landing the Casino gig, Zatanna had been pushing a bit harder, and Artemis couldn’t blame her. She had more than enough room for two, and while Artemis still loved and missed Wally, the house they’d lived in together was a big and empty place now even with the dog. 

She began to rub her hair with the towel, encouraging it to dry and walked over to the closet. She opened it and was surprised. It was much more full of her belongings than she’d thought. At least half of her civilian clothes were here, as were most of her superheroing supplies. Those that weren’t at HQ, anyway. The realization gave her pause, and she chuckled. It looked like she’d somehow made the decision subconsciously. Not that she’d give Zatanna the satisfaction of admitting it, she’d have to work harder for that. As she picked out clothing, underwear, shoes, she found herself running her fingers over her shoulder where Zatanna’s head had rested earlier. So casually. What killed her wasn’t obsessing over it so much, but that it had felt so natural. Very few interactions in her life came so easily. But hey, she told herself, that’s just how some friends are. Right? Either way, it was time to get dressed and go to dinner.


	3. The Big Night(s)

“Kampai!” Said Zatanna, as she clinked sake glasses with Artemis, then took a sip. The liquor was a cold, sweet fire as it went down. She felt her face flush and saw Artemis’ do the same at the initial sip. The color rose delicately in her face in a manner that was shockingly fetching, if she was being honest with herself. Artemis tended to play it close to the vest, emotionally. Zatanna could count the number of times she’d seen Artemis break down and not hit the double digits. Especially since Wally had disappeared, Artemis had withdrawn a fair bit. Having her move in and seeing her open up even more to Zatanna had been heartening. “So,” she said, picking up the menu, “what should we get?”

“Want to share something?” Artemis said, as she glanced over the menu. “How hungry are you?”

“Moderately. Sharing sounds nice,” Zatanna replied, as she looked over the menu herself. There were a good number of set meals and boxes that could be shared. “I really just want to eat ALL the sushi, though.”

“Oh, God, that sounds good,” said Artemis. “Just... an OCEAN of sushi.”

“Artemis… Get out of my restaurant,” Zatanna deadpanned.

“What... why?”

“OCEAN… of sushi? Uncalled for. Poor form.” Zatanna shook her head gently, dark waves bouncing. 

“Please,” Artemis said sarcastically, “like you’re one to talk about puns and bad jokes. Didn’t you get kicked out of a team meeting once for making a joke about Kaldur and fishes?”

“Fair point, fair point.” Zatanna smiled. “That being said, how much to you trust me?”

“Implicitly. Why?” Artemis said, cocking her head to one side, eyebrows raising in question. 

“I’ve got our order figured out.”

“Oh, okay.” 

With that, Zatanna flagged over their waiter and ordered, without hesitation, the Love Boat, a large sushi platter for two, served on a literal boat. She enjoyed seeing Artemis smile at the order. 

“That’s a lot of sushi, ‘Tana.”

“I’m confident we can conquer it,” Zatanna said with a smile, pouring some soy sauce into her small dish. As they waited for the sushi to arrive they made some small talk and sipped their sake. Zatanna caught herself looking a little more deeply into Artemis’ eyes than she’d intended upon occasion and knew that the flush on her face wasn’t entirely from the sake. Had Artemis’ lips always been so full, her hair so lustrous? Clearly, it had been. What had caused her to notice it lately, and tonight of all nights? 

“Another bottle please,” she indicated to the server when he came by.

“Slow down, champ, don’t want to get too far into the weeds,” Artemis said, downing the last of her current glass. “Want to save room for dinner, it should be here soon.”

“Don’t you worry about me,” Zatanna replied, motioning with her glass, “I can hold my own, I’m a grown woman.” 

“That you are,” Artemis said, voice almost husky. The color drained from her face and she looked mortified, which was intensely endearing for some reason. “Oh lord, ‘Tana. I didn’t mean it like that.” She said, a tinge of worry and… shame? In her voice. What had been running through her head?

“I know you didn’t,” Zatanna said calmly. “We’re joking around, and speak of the devil.” 

She trailed off as their server set the boat of sushi in front of them. Zatanna allowed the meal and comments on the different fish and their flavors fill the conversational space. Artemis got over her embarrassment, but Zatanna caught herself stealing glances again. She’d been attracted to women before, but had planted her flag firmly in the heterosexual camp. What was it about Artemis that was making her gaze at her? It was as if she was seeing her best friend from a strange, new perspective. 

Even as she ate, Zatanna felt her pulse increase a bit as she looked at Artemis. Noticing how lovely she looked in even a simple green tank top. How her hair looked braided, how with just a bit of lipgloss her lips looked fuller than usual, almost inviting. Shaking her head softly and chiding herself, she looked up and caught Artemis’ eyes for a moment. 

Looking away, she said, “So, my premiere is this Saturday. Did you pick up your suit?”

“I’ve got that scheduled for tomorrow, actually.”

“Good, good.” Zatanna smiled and surveyed the wreckage. “We seem to have done quite a number on the ‘Love Boat,’” she said. 

“Indeed, and we’re on three bottles of sake. Save any room for dessert?” Artemis asked. 

“Yes, but not from here, let’s walk off some of this food and take a look around for a cafe or something,” Zatanna said, signaling for the check. “I need to work some of this through before I can eat more.”

“Sounds good,” Artemis said, reaching into her purse for some cash to chip in. Zatanna lightly slapped her hand. 

“I’ll have none of that. This is a friend date, and as such, my treat,” she said. 

“Hey, I can’t have you paying for everything all the damn time,” Artemis protested, albeit a bit feebly. “I’m not your kept woman. At least let me get the tip and dessert.”

“Sounds good to me,” Zatanna said, closing the receipt book over the cash, “you’re damn right you’re nobody’s kept woman. You need to earn your keep.” Artemis laughed heartily at this. 

“Yeah, dealing with middle schoolers and their parents is more than enough ‘earning,’ I’d say.”

“Indeed.” Zatanna laughed, and, standing up, locked arms with Artemis, a motion they’d done often enough, but that tonight gave her a slight frisson of pleasure that demanded later analysis. “But for now, Coach Crock, let us away to dessert.”

“Let’s,” Artemis said, patting Zatanna’s hand, leaving the sensation of her touch in its wake. 

 

*******************************************************************************************  
The bell jingled merrily as Artemis walked into the tailor’s shop. She’d never have been able to find it without Zatanna the first time, it was tucked away in the corner of a fashionable shopping district with no sign to indicate it was there. Just a small plate glass window with a suit in it and a plain green door. Jasmine was sitting on a stool at a high secretary desk. She stood as Artemis entered. “Artemis! Good to see you, here to get your suit?”

“Yes, Jasmine, hi.” Artemis replied, a little taken aback by the woman’s genuine enthusiasm. Jasmine hopped off the stool and came over to enfold Artemis in a hug. Today she was dressed in slacks, a soft pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a dove gray vest. Artemis returned the hug, a touch awkwardly. “Good to see you too.”

“So,” Jasmine said, stepping back and rubbing her hands together eagerly, “ready to see ‘er?” She folded her arms.

“Yeah, I am,” Artemis replied. You have to admire the woman’s attitude, she thought to herself as she followed her to a small room. 

“Drink?” Jasmine asked, indicating the bar cart next to the fainting couch. 

“Whiskey neat, please,” Artemis replied. Jasmine poured the drink and handed it to Artemis. She then pulled out the suit she had made.

“Put this on and let me know when you’re ready,” Jasmine commanded, and then swept out of the room, leaving a lingering musky, floral scent in her wake. Artemis took a sip of the whiskey, it was a good vintage, smooth and bold, with just a bit of bite behind it. She felt it trace a line of fire down her throat as she set down the glass and turned her attention to the suit. It was simple yet elegant, inviting her to run her hands over it. She felt the jacket and marveled at its softness, the dark charcoal grey standing out against her skin. The vest was a cheerful canary yellow and had a very subtle pattern of waves embroidered on it. The shirt was a stark, clean white and buttery soft to the touch. 

She took off her street clothes and put on the suit. It was light as a whisper, fitting like a second skin, deliciously soft and comfortable. Artemis adjusted the vest, tugged on the jacket sleeves and looked at herself in the mirror. A slow smile crept over her face. Damn, she looked good. The jacket nipped in to accentuate her waist, the pants hugged her legs nicely. 

“I’m ready!” she called out to Jasmine. 

The other woman walked in and appraised Artemis. She gave a satisfied nod and walked around her, examining her work. “I did good,” she said, smiling at Artemis, “you look great. You’re going to kill it at the premiere. I don’t even need to adjust anything.” With a satisfied nod, she grabbed a garment bag and helped Artemis out of her jacket. 

“Thanks for everything,” Artemis said, hugging the smaller woman, catching a whiff of the perfume again. She let go and smiled down. 

Jasmine smiled back and, with a friendly leer, said, “You’re gonna knock Zatanna’s socks off.”

“What! That’s not the point of this,” Artemis said, a little hurriedly. “We’re not like that.” 

Jasmine shrugged.

“If you say so. Word to the wise, though, I saw how you were looking at each other when you were here for your fitting. Moreover, I saw how SHE looked at you when you weren’t paying attention. Either way, take off the suit, I’ll bag it up, and ring you out. Call me when you’re changed.” She hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her vest and walked out of the room. In the silence that followed as she took off the suit and put back on her street clothes, Artemis  
Wondered. 

It was true that she’d been… noticing Zatanna more. That their closeness sometimes bordered on intimacy. As she pulled on her shirt, she thought of nights spent watching movies, of meals shared, of hugs. Her skin tingled and she felt herself flush a bit at the thought. She flushed even more as she realized why Jasmine’s perfume today stood out to her. It was one of the ones that Zatanna wore frequently when they went out together. Was it possible that she was attracted to Zatanna, that she was bisexual? Or was it JUST attraction to Zatanna? Was she even attracted to Zatanna, or was she confusing their closeness for more? 

She sighed as she sat down to tie on her all-stars. She really had to take time and think this out. 

**********************************************************************************************************

It was time, she was ready. Zatanna looked at herself critically in her dressing room mirror. Every hair was in place, her makeup was perfect, the suit Jasmine had made fit like a glove. Showy without being gaudy, it hugged her figure and had black sequins to catch the light at the lapels. “This one’s for you, Daddy,” she said to the photograph of her father that was on the makeup table. She kissed her fingers and touched them to the picture, a soft stab of sadness piercing her bubble of nerves and excitement. She took a breath to steel herself, and her eyes fell on a picture of Artemis among the other photos of her friends. She smiled, feeling a warmth suffuse her, calming her down. 

She walked out of her room, greeting her crew as she passed by, and made her way towards the stage. Zatanna heard the muted sound of the crowd on the other side of it. Conversation rising and falling, feet walking as the last few stragglers got in. She saw the lights dim and return to brightness as a voice over the PA announced five minutes until curtain. She peeked out as unobtrusively as possible, like a nervous high schooler. She caught a glimpse of the front row. Raquel was there with her family in tow, Barbara, Jasmine, Dick, M’Gann, and… Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Artemis. In the charcoal suit she looked gorgeous. Like Zatanna’s own suit, it hugged her closely, showing off her athletic build to great effect. She wore her usual understated makeup, her hair pulled back into an elegant high bun, eyes shining in the lights of the theater. The light color on her cheeks accented her facial structure, and the touch of color on her lips… Good lord, why was she looking at her lips? Again, Zatanna found herself noticing how soft and... kissable they looked, and as Artemis moved to talk to Raquel, Zatanna felt a sudden, strong urge to feel the suit and the muscles she knew were beneath it. Run her hands down it, maybe even take Artemis’ hair down to see it cascade over… 

“Zatanna,” a voice cut in, “c’mon, get ready for your entrance.” Daniel, the stage manager, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Ready for this?” he asked encouragingly, smiling. He looked like he had always existed as a stage manager. Black hair, graying at the temples, was swept back, face clean shaven, headset on. Dressed in jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, he was the undisputed lord of this stage. 

“Yeah, Dan. I’m ready.” Zatanna took a deep breath and followed him to stage right, where she would stand to make her entrance. She allowed him to mic her up while she willed herself to calm down, that image of Artemis burned into her mind’s eye. THOSE were some thoughts to file away for later. Now was not the time, she had a show to do. But as she heard the Emcee begin her intro, she knew that she’d have to face these feelings sooner rather than later. She’d been putting it off for too long. 

******************************************************************************************************

Artemis sat in her front row seat, waiting for the show to start. She’d wound up sitting next to Jasmine, whom she hadn’t known was attending. It made sense, she’d designed a huge part of what would wind up being Zatanna’s wardrobe. She was pleased to see the tailor there, dressed in one of her own suits, with hair slicked back, light makeup, and a wicked smile. Artemis and Jasmine were leaning into each other and chatting. 

“So that’s how I became a karate and self-defense instructor,” Artemis finished. 

“Wow, teaching the bourgeois krav maga by day, and underprivileged kids discipline by night. Artemis Crock, woman of many talents. I can appreciate that,” Jasmine said with a grin. 

“Speak for yourself, Jasmine Nolastname. Amazing tailor, makes ‘custom’ suits for those in need, savvy businesswoman. I’m glad to have made your acquaintance.”

“Same to you.” Jasmine patted Artemis’ shoulder and was about to make a follow up comment when the lights went down and the curtains drew back. Spotlights and stage brights burst into life, flooding the empty stage with their brilliance. 

“In the greatest of magical traditions, here to fill you with wonder, delight you, and mystify you, the one, the only, the amazing… ZATANNA ZATARA!!” the Emcee’s voice rang out from the speakers. The house band’s music swelled into an uplifting chord, and suddenly, from nowhere and everywhere, Zatanna’s voice rang out, “Reappa won lliw I!”. 

With a small puff of smoke and no sound, she appeared in the center of the stage to tumultuous applause, and raised her hands high, bowing low. As she stood and smiled over the audience, time crystallized for a moment, and Artemis saw Zatanna in a way she never had before. She’d always been aware that Zatanna was objectively attractive, and in many ways desireable. The same way you knew such things of family and close friends. Tonight, however, it was as though a switch had flipped, and Artemis’ heart was on fire. 

Zatanna looked stunning, there was no other way to say it. As Zatanna straightened, Artemis’ heart burned brighter, and warmth spread through her chest. Confidence radiated from Zatanna as she began her opening pratte. Her hair had a dark lustre, and her eyes shone. Had she always been so beautiful? Her cheeks rosy, ears so prettily showing through her hair, her curves so alluring. Artemis found herself watching Zatanna’s movements, not the show. She noticed Zatanna’s thighs and calves, and was surprised at the sudden urge to run her hands over them. Had Zatanna’s vests always accented her bust like that, was her neck always so elegant and begging to be... She shook her head, trying to clear it. So that was it, she was attracted to Zatanna. What did that say about her? About them? 

No, now was not the time. This was Zatanna’s big night, and instead of looking at her like some lust-ridden teenager, she needed to watch the show and support her best friend. Besides, it wasn’t as though Zatanna had ever expressed any interest in her. Despite what Jasmine had hinted at when she picked up her suit, there had never been anything overtly... Intimate... In their interactions. 

Artemis forced herself to watch the show, completely drawn in. Zatanna was an excellent magician, one of the best, which was why she had landed the casino contract so easily. Over the course of the next hour and a half, Zatanna wowed the crowd with trick after trick. Alternating between excellent stage show magic and genuine magic, calling up random members of the audience to be helpers. From cards, to bullet catching, and more, Zatanna switched it up to keep the audience on its toes. As she launched into her last trick, an elaborate escape attempt that would see her suspended in a straitjacket and raised over the middle of the audience before being dropped, she caught Artemis’ eyes with her own. It was as though electricity shot between them in that gaze. Artemis could swear that in that moment she saw a reflection of her own confusion and desire reflected in Zatanna’s eyes, but in a heartbeat, the gaze broke. Artemis felt as though something, some feeling, some... Magic, for lack of a better word, had shot down her spine and suffused her body. She was left feeling bewildered,, had she just imagined that? Projected her earlier desires and feelings onto Zatanna? Shaking her head, and swearing that she would talk to Zatanna about this soon, she focused her attention on the stage. 

Zatanna was helped into her straitjacket and continued her patter with the audience. “Now,” she said with a wink, “my handsome assistant, Daniel, will attach the hooks to these chains between my ankles.” He did so. “Shortly, I’ll be hoisted up and over to the middle of the audience. Then I’ll need you all to help me count to ten. After that, I’ll be dropped and have to escape. I will then make my way and land, soft as a feather, I hope, on this armchair that Daniel is bringing out.” Her assistant, a man dressed in tight black pants and a loose silk shirt, set down a comfortable armchair. With a nod from Zatanna and the clanking of a winch being operated, Zatanna allowed herself to be lifted high into the air over the crowd. Her journey ended with her just in front of the chandelier and looking straight down, her hair cascading around her. 

Artemis’ heart was in her throat now. She knew Zatanna had actual magic and was in no real danger. Yet the sight of her best friend suspended in midair, about to drop 40 feet was still worrying.

“Now!” Zatanna shouted, “Let’s count it down! 10! 9! 8! 7!” She began the count down, and the audience picked it up, voices booming in unison. After they said “1!” the hooks audibly disengaged, and the crowd gasped as she plummeted towards the ground. “Riahcmra eht ni ylefas dnal!” Zatanna cried as she fell. The straitjacket hit the ground with a thunk, and with a soft popping noise, Zatanna appeared, unjacketed, a few inches above the armchair. She landed softly, a broad grin lighting up her face. She stood and took a bow to thunderous applause. In that moment, Artemis thought that Zatanna was the most beautiful woman in the world, and unbeknownst to herself, fell in love.


End file.
